


John's Bare Back (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's Bare Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Bare Back (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who finds bare backs sexy


End file.
